Dan Phantom vs The World
by SpiderPhantom
Summary: In the future, Amity Park is the only safe city. Cities far and wide are laid waste to, and nobody stands in the way of Dan Phantom and world domination. Why? Where are the heros of the past? Why do they not save the world as they did ten years ago?


**A/N: Short chapter; in this timeline, Dan succeeds in killing his family, but is still sucked into the thermos by his past self.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Danny looked at the mansion, taking in his fate. _This is where it begins_. He thought as he picked up his suitcases. He _had_ to find a way to stop it from happening.

Anything.

Anything to make sure that he would never become _him_. He didn't care the cost, he didn't care the risk, or even the aftermath. He just was going to make sure that he did not become _him._

"_You don't get it, do you?" Dan had said, "I'm still here, I still happen."_

_I promised_. Danny walked over to Vlad with the picture of his family and friends. He felt a pang in is heart when he looked at it. It was his fault; he decided to cheat on his test, that caused his parents to have a meeting with Lancer, that caused them to die. And now, Danny would become _him._ But he had a plan. Get rid of it. It could work.

"Vlad…" Danny asked him the next morning at breakfast. "Is it possible to remove my ghost half; to get rid of it, or destroy it?" Vlad frowned.

"Daniel, you do know that if you remove your ghost half, in theory, you remove half of who you are, some of your emotions, half of your being." he told him. To Danny, that was even better. Perhaps with his ghost half gone, it would also take away his guilt, and pain over the loss of his family.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yes." He answered darkly

"Would you?" Danny asked. Vlad hesitated, but said,

"I don't see why, but if you want it then fine. Less painful human emotions."

"_No more painful human emotions."_ The memory briefly flashed into Danny's head, but he ignored it; he was, after all, not in his right mind

"Give me a day to make the right preparations."

* * *

Everything was getting cloudy for Danny as the anesthetic claimed him. Vlad put his surgical mask on along with the ghost gauntlets. He pressed a button, and they protruded a glowing pink claw on each finger.

Vlad took a deep breath before puncturing Danny's skin with the claws. Only, the claws left no mark. They basically phased through him.

He hooked onto Danny's ghost half and pulled it out.

Meanwhile, In Danny's drug induced dreams, could feel his ghost half being pulled out. And as he was, through a connection, Danny could feel what his other half could feel.

That's when he realized this had gone horribly wrong.

It was just as the Vlad from the future had told him: he was being separated from his ghost half, and he could feel everything he could, he had every emotion. Except he didn't have a conscience.

* * *

It worked! Danny was free of his guilt, free of his pain! But he felt like he didn't feel right, and something was digging into his chest. He looked down to see Vlad holding him up in the air, with the gauntlets in his chest. And most importantly, he was a ghost.

The fool had done it all wrong! Danny wanted it so that his ghost was destroyed, not separated! Now, he had no human half! At least as a human, he could pretend he was normal. But as a ghost, he was hunted in the Ghost Zone, and wanted on Earth. After all he's lost; this fruit-loop had taken the last thing that he cared about!

Danny ripped the gauntlets out from his body, and whipped them off Vlad. _After everything he's done, he doesn't deserve to have these powers_. Danny thought as he dug the now glowing neon green gauntlets into Vlad's chest and separated Plasmius from Masters

_They should be mine!_ Danny flew into the ghost half of the elder halfa, insane with rage that fate would give someone like him powers. As they were combined, Vlad's evil combined with Danny's anger, and overwhelmed him. Danny yelled in pain as his physical structure changed to match his new ghostly signature; his hair becoming a white blaze of fire, his skin becoming ice cold and blue, his ears pointed, and his eyes blood red.

He hissed as his tong became forked and his canines became enlarged, waves of energy going off throughout the transformation.

Danny fell to the ground, clutching his head. He got up, feeling different… no not different, what's the word?

Better.

Stronger. Yes, he was a stronger Danny now. There was a clatter from behind him, and when he turned around he saw his drugged human self, shaking as he tried to get up. Danny looked at himself; realizing that now, he was better than he had ever been when human.

And he had no use for this weakling any longer. He picked him up by the shirt and threw him against the wall.

Human-Danny looked up in surprise and fear at what the being in front of him had become.

"Hello there." Dark-Danny said as a green orb started to grow in his hand.

"And goodbye."

With that taken care of, Danny sent a wave of energy throughout the lab, making the equipment in the room to start overheating. Danny gave a mock solute to Vlad before flying out of the mansion.

When the _entire_ mansion blew up, it was hilarious! It was supposed to just blow up the lab! Danny laughed maniacally as he flew off into the distance.

* * *

**A/N: Ghostbusters on the next chapter. Review, tell me what you think!**


End file.
